1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid control valve, and more particularly to a fluid control valve in which a valve body is so constructed that it may be moved by a vacuum pressure actuator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been provided a fluid control valve in which a valve body is moved towards or apart from a valve seat by actuation of differential pressure across a diaphragm member. However, the valve body and a diaphragm retainer being manufactured independently therefrom are connected together by means of a screw, calking or other similar member. Thus, the corresponding number of parts in the fluid control valve are necessarily increased with the result that the cost thereof in manufacture may not be reduced.
Further, the diaphragm retainer is so urged by a spring that the valve member may be brought into fluid-tight contact with the valve seat. However, the valve member sometimes adheres to the valve seat with the result that the valve member may not be removed from the valve seat, thereby causing incomplete functioning of the valve.